20 years later
by anymouscarat
Summary: Meanie Soonhoon Junhao Verkwan Seoksoo Jeongcheol Lee chan
1. awal

20 years later

Meanie

Soonhoon

Junhao

Verkwan

Seoksoo

Jeongcheol

Lee chan

And another cast

"Astaga ayah harus tau kalau anak baru itu sangat minim ekspresi . dia sok tampan . dia juga menonton video porno saat jam pelajaran kosong . aku bersumpah yah anak itu sangat menyebalkan !"

Kwon soonji berbicara pada ayahnya yang sedang menyantap sarapannya sambil mendengarkan cerita anak sulungnya .

"Lalu ? kenapa soonji anak ayah yang manis ini sangat tidak menyukainya ? hem?"

"Dia menabrak ku dan tidak meminta maaf padaku yah . lalu dia juga bergabung dalam geng menyebalkan itu . " ucap soonji sambil memanyunkan bibirnya membuat sang ayah gemas .

"Kalau begitu kau harus membalasnya ! buat dia tidak betah di kelas ! kau kan ketua kelasnya"

 _plak_ seorang lelaki manis memukul kepala soonyoung , ayah soonji . kemudian pria itu duduk disebelah soonyoung sambil menatapnya tajam .

"Jangan mengajari anak ku hal yang tidak baik kwon . cukup sifat tidak bisa diam nya yang menurun padamu"

Soonyoung hanya terkekeh dan menatap sang istri yang menurut nya masih saja cantik . membuat sang istri mendelikan matanya . soonyoung tidak berubah menurutnya .

sementara soonji hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua orang tuanya . _kwon soonyoung dan lee jihoon_ yang masih mesra walaupun usia pernikahan mereka telah berusia 17 tahun .

20 years later

"Ibu , Ayah tolong ini masih pagi"

Wonwoo refleks menendang Mingyu yang tadi berada diatasnya hingga pria tan itu jatuh dengan indahnya ke samping kasur mereka .

Wonwoo merapihkan kancing bajunya dan berjalan menghampiri putra semata wayangnya itu .

"Minwoo ya tidak bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu"

Minwoo menatap sang ayah dan menjulurkan lidahnya . membuat pria itu mengeram kesal karena acaranya dengan sang istri terganggu .

"Aku membutuhkan ibu setiap pagi ayah ku yang tampan . tahan dulu nafsu ayah"

Wonwoo hanya tertawa mendengar Minwoo . semenjak usia Minwoo menginjak usia 15 tahun Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak pernah tertutup perihal seks . Mingyu yang menyarankan nya . katanya lebih baik Minwoo bertanya pada orang tuanya dari pada penasaran dan mempraktekkan nya diluar sana .

dan sekarang Mingyu sedikit menyesal karena Minwoo sering menganggu kegiatannya dengan Wonwoo dikamar .

"Ada apa sayang hem?"

"Aku ingin memeluk dan mencium ibu sebelum berangkat sekolah"

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan putranya . lelaki manis itu memeluk Minwoo dan mencium kening putranya yang sangat tampan .

"Aku menyayangi ibu . dan ingat bu jangan mau beronde ronde dengan Ayah . aku tidak mau ibu sakit jika berjalan"

"Iya Minwoo anak ibu yang tampan"

"Aku berangkat bu. aku menyayangi Ibu dan juga Ayah" ucap Minwoo sambil mencium pipi ibunya . kemudian anak laki laki itu berangkat ke sekolahnya .

"Mirip sepertimu Kim"

dan Kim Mingyu hanya tertawa sambil menganggukan kepalanya pada Jeon Wonwoo .

20 years later

BRAK

Soonji mengebrak meja Minwoo dan membuat lelaki itu mendongakan kepalanya . dan jangan lupakan wajah datarnya yang sekarang memperlihatkan smirk hingga membuat Soonji semakin marah .

"eoh ada apa Ny.Kwon?"

Soonji menatap Minwoo tajam . sementara disamping Soonji ada Hankwan dan Yooeul yang mencoba menahan Soonji namun tidak berhasil .

"Sonji ah~ sudahlah mengalah saja" ucap Hankwan yang tidak digubris oleh Soonji .

"Hei kalian para uke yang imut . lebih baik kalian tidak membuat masalah" Itu Mingjun , lelaki asal china , sahabat Minwoo yang sekarang telah berdiri di samping Minwoo .

"Seberapa kuat kalian tentu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kekuatan kami!" ucap Seokji , yang juga sahabat Minwoo .

"Lebih baik kalian bermain barbie saja sana . ka "

 ** _BUK_**

ucapan Minwoo terhenti . lelaki itu sudah tersungkur di lantai akibat tinjuan dari lelaki manis yang tadi berdiri dihadapannya . Minwoo menatap Soonji tajam . kemudian pria tan itu berdiri dan menarik kerah Soonji .

"KAU"

"KALIAN BERHENTI"

Guru Lee masuk dan menghentikan mereka . guru itu menggelengkan kepalanya . bagaimana tidak ke enam muridnya sedang dalam pertengkaran dan mereka melakukannya di dalam kelas .

"KALIAN SEMUA IKUT AKU KE RUANG GURU"

20 years later

Minwoo menghela nafasnya . ia tidak berani menatap sang ibu yang berdiri dihadapannya . sementara Jeon Wonwoo , pria manis yang berstatus ibu Minwoo itu hanya menatap anaknya tanpa berniat mengomel .

"Ibu tau pasti ada alasannya" Wonwoo mengusap surai anaknya . membuat Minwoo menatap ibunya . dia pikir ibunya akan mengamuk . tapi ternyata tidak .

"Maaf hanya ibu yang bisa datang . Ayah sedang sibuk di kantor" Wonwoo memeluk Minwoo . anak itu menganggukan kepala dalam pelukan ibunya .

Sementara itu di ruangan yang berbeda

"Astaga Kwon aku tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi ! bicaralah pada anakmu !" Soonji menatap sang ayah yang hanya menunjukkan cengirannya .

"Kau memukulnya ? Wah kau hebat ! itu baru anak ayah " Soonyoung mengangkat jempolnya dan kemudian dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Jihoon .

20 years later

"ASTAGA KALIAN?!"

Jeon Wonwoo menutup mulutnya . ia terkejut melihat 10 orang dihadapannya . ia tidak menyangka jika orang tua dari anak anak yang terlibat pertengkaran dengan puteranya adalah ...

FLASHBACK

 _Jeon Wonwoo_ _menatap Lee Jihoon dan 10 orang yang berdiri dihadapannya . kemudian pria itu memeluk tubuh yang lebih muda sambil terisak ._

 _"Hiks aku akan merindukan kalian . Soonyoung jaga Jihoonku , Seokmin jaga Jisoo hyung ku ya hiks Seungcheol hyung jaga juga Jeonghan hyung hiks hiks Vernon ah jaga boo seungkwan dan Jun hyung jaga Minghao . dan Chan temukan lah seseorang agar kau tidak kesepian . pokoknya kalian jangan sampai tidak bahagia ! kita pasti akan bertemu lagi"_

 _ke 11 orang itu mengangguk bersama ._

 _"Mingyu ah jaga wonwoo hyung selama kalian tinggal di Jepang ya . jangan sampai hyung kesayanganku ini tidak bahagia"_

 _Mingyu mengangguk pada Lee Jihoon dan merangkul istrinya ._

 _"Hyung , 20 tahun lagi kita akan bertemu . dan jika kita memiliki anak . aku ingin anak mu dan anak ku bersatu"_

 _Wonwoo mengangguk dan menyetujui ucapan Jihoon sahabatnya . kedua orang itu kembali berpelukan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pasangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi untuk menetap di negeri sakura , Jepang ._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Aku tidak menyangka putera kita semua bersekolah di tempat yang sama"

"Akupun begitu ."

ke enam anak itu hanya menatap orang tua nya yang sangat akrab itu . mereka tidak menyangka jika orang tua mereka semua dulunya adalah sahabat dekat .

"Ah ya Mingyu Wonwoo hyung bagaimana kalau Minwoo dan Soonji bertunangan dulu?"

Soonji menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya . apa ? bertunangan dengan Minwoo katanya ?

"Aku setuju . iyakan Mingyu?"

"Tentu sayang"

kini giliran Minwoo menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tidak percaya .

"Kalau begitu Hankwan dan Mingjun juga" ucap Minghao dan disetujui oleh Hansol seungkwan serta suaminya , Jun .

"Yooeul dan Seokji juga" Jeonghan dan Seungcheol mengangguk menyetujui keputusan Seokmin serta Jisoo .

Sementara anak anak mereka mematung tak percaya dengan keputusan orang tua mereka .

 _"Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan bocah hitam mesum yang minim ekspresi itu" -Soonji_

 _"Aku sama sekali tidak sudi bertunangan dengan bocah pendek yang tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menggiurkan . galak dan tidak bisa diam" -Minwoo_

 _"Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan laki laki yang sok tampan dan memori otaknya kurang!" -Hankwan_

 _"Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan si gembul yang tukang makan !"-Mingjun_

 _"Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan orang yang wajahnya mirip kuda dan matanya mirip kucing!" -Yooeul_

 _"Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan orang yang egois dan tukang modus ke semua seme !" -Seokji_

-20 Years later TBC-

Pengen bikin beberapa chapter yang kisahnya masing" tentang pasangan bocah bocah ini wkwkwk

review sangat membantu biar authornya semangat nyelesain ff ini :)


	2. Soonji x Minwoo

SOONJI x MINWOO

Soonji tidak bisa menolak . kalau ibunya, Lee Jihoon bilang harus ya berarti harus dia lakukan . termasuk menerima pertunangan .

Sementara Minwoo sedari tadi merengek meminta sang ibu membatalkan pertunangannya .

"Bu ayolah Soonji itu pendek , dadanya pun rata ! aku pasti tidak bahagia dengannya"

Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya dan Mingyu yang duduk disamping Wonwoo sambil merangkul istrinya hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan sang jagoannya .

"Memang kau sudah coba?" ucap Wonwoo

"Oh ayolah bu tanpa harus kucoba aku sudah tau"

"Minwoo kesayangan ayah , dada ibu mu juga rata . tapi Ayah puas"

Wonwoo menatap tajam sang suami kemudian merangkul putera semata wayangnya ke dalam pelukannya .

"Coba saja melakukan pendekatan dengannya . kalau nanti kau tidak suka kau boleh berkata tidak."

Minwoo mengangguk dan membalas pelukan ibunya . oh ingatkan Minwoo untuk bersyukur karena punya ibu sebaik Wonwoo .

20 years later

Soonji merutuki nasibnya sekarang . PR Kimia yang sudah susah payah ia kerjakan tertinggal dikamarnya .

"Soonji ah kenapa pr mu tidak kau kumpulkan? kau mau kuhukum berlari di lapangan?"

Soonji hanya tertunduk mendengar ucapan guru Kim . pria mungil itu hanya pasrah menerima nasibnya . sementara dibelakang , fans fans Minwoo mulai cekikikan karena musuh bebuyutan idola mereka akan dihukum .

"Maaf saem tapi PR Soonji ada padaku . aku belum mencatatnya . keburu Saem masuk ke kelas"

Soonji membola mendengar ucapan lelaki di belakangnya . itu Minwoo . dia tidak salah dengar?

sebelum Minwoo maju ke depan ia menyerahkan buku bersampul cokelat ke hadapan Soonji .

Soonji mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Minwoo yang sekarang sudah berdiri ke depan kelas .

Guru Kim hanya menghela nafasnya .

"Baiklah Kim Minwoo silahkan lari dilapangan sebanyak 100 putaran . kau tau aku tidak membedakan muridku . walaupun kau termasuk murid terpintar , tidak akan ada pengecualian hukuman untukmu ."

Minwoo hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kelas . sementara Soonji menatap Minwoo dengan tatapan tak percaya . entah kenapa hatinya bergetar?

20Years later

Soonji ragu untuk mendekat kepada pria tan yang sekarang beristirahat dipinggir lapangan sehabis menyelesaikan hukuman yang seharusnya dijalani Soonji .

Soonji terlalu gengsi untuk sekedar memberikan botol air dan mengucapkan terima kasih .

"Soonji ah , cepat berikan pada Minwoo" ucap Hankwan sambil menepuk pundak Soonji . kemudian lelaki bertubuh semok itu mendorong pelan tubuh Soonji untuk mendekati Minwoo .

"Hwaiting soonji ah"

Soonji mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Minwoo .

"eum ini"

Minwoo mendongakan kepalanya . ia menunjukkan smirknya dan berdiri menghadap Soonji .

"untuk?"

"ucapan terima kasihku"

"hahahaha tak usah berterima kasih . aku hanya kasihan jika kau dihukum . kau kan lemah . badanmu mungil . ah dan tolong jangan salah paham . aku menolongmu karena kasihan . tidak lebih" ucap Minwoo . lalu pria tan itu berlalu meninggalkan Soonji yang terdiam sambil menunduk .

Soonji memegang dadanya .

kenapa rasanya sesak?

20 _years later_

Sudahlah Soonji ah~ jangan menangis" Hankwan mengusap punggung Soonji yang menangis sambil memeluk Yooeul .

"Hiks kenapa aku hiks bodoh"

"Bukan salahmu ." ucap Yooeul

"Bukan salahmu menyukainya"

"Aku hiks padahal hiks sudah coba hiks hiks membencinya"

 _mood Soonji sedang tidak bagus karena tugas tugas yang menumpuk selama liburan . dan anak laki laki itu memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan sambil mencari udara segar ._

 _di taman , pandangan Soonji tersita pada pemuda yang sedang mengusap anak anjing sambil terus tersenyum ._

 _dan pemuda itu memasang wajah datarnya saat anak anjing itu pergi . pemuda yang tidak Soonji ketahui namanya kembali bermain basket sendirian ._

 _Soonji memperhatikan pemuda tampan itu . badan tinggi , kulit sedikit tan dan menambah kesan seksi ._

 _dan Soonji tidak tau kenapa justru pipinya bersemu merah ._

 _jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ?_

 _dan Ternyata pemuda yang Soonji lihat kemarin menjadi siswa baru di kelasnya . pemuda itu pindahan dari Jepang ._

 _Soonji senang ? tentu saja ._

 _namun siswa itu sama sekali tidak bisa bersikap ramah . dia selalu memasang wajah datarnya dan hanya bermain bersama dengan Mingjun dan Seokji ._

 _namun Soonji tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak menyukai pria itu . ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta ._

 _berminggu minggu Soonji menahan perasaannya . ia hanya berani menatap anak laki laki itu diam diam ._

 _dan Kim Minwoo , pemuda itu menyadari jika Soonji selalu menatap nya ._

 _awalnya Minwoo masa bodo . namun lama kelamaan dia terusik juga ._

 _hingga hari itu Minwoo menghampiri Soonji ._

 _"Hey ketua kelas berbadan mungil yang sama sekali tidak menarik , berhentilah menatapku . aku tau aku tampan."_

 _Suara Minwoo membuat seisi kelas memandang mereka ._

 _Soonji merasa dipermalukan sekarang ._

 _Soonji berdiri dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya . ia menatap wajah Minwoo , tanpa berkata apa apa langsung memukul hidung pria dihadapannya ._

 _dan sejak saat itu Soonji memutuskan untuk menyimpan perasaannya , menjadi musuh abadi Minwoo walaupun perasaannya tidak berkurang sedikitpun . dan tentu hanya Hankwan dan Yooeul yang tau ._

Hankwan mengusap pipi Soonji , ia sedih melihat sahabatnya seperti ini .

 _TBC_

20 years later

Minwoo Soonji itu special jadi ga cukup 1 chap xD .

besok update kisah siapa lagi yak XD


	3. Hankwan x Mingjun

20 Years Later

Hankwan x Mingjun

"Astaga Hankwan berhentilah makan dasar anak nakal!"

Seungkwan merampas cemilan yang kesekian kalinya akan dimakan hankwan .

Hankwan hanya mendengus dan menatap Hansol meminta pertolongan .

"Dad , tolong aku ."

Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya .

"Dad tidak bisa sayang"

karena Seungkwan adalah orang yang tidak bisa ia kalahkan . kecuali di ranjang tentunya .

"Kau tidak boleh bertambah gemuk . nanti Mingjun tidak menyukaimu"

"Mom , aku senang jika dia tidak menyukaiku . dia itu sangat tidak pantas bersanding denganku yang manis imut dan amazing ini . mom tau tidak dia itu tulalit dan gayanya itu sok tampan dan lihatlah dia berganti foto profil setiap jam nya dengan pose yang sama"

 _puk_

sendok nasi mendarat dengan indahnya di kepala Hankwan . membuat sang anak menatap mommy nya yang berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan tidak percaya .

"MOM are you kidding?"

kemudian Hankwan berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya . sementara Seungkwan menatap hansol dengan tatapan yang menurut Hansol sangat lucu .

"Choi Hansol lebih baik kau ajari anak mu berbahasa inggris yang benar . astaga my head"

dan Seungkwan kembali ke dapur meninggalkan Hansol di meja makan yang hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan ajaib anak dan istrinya .

 _Mereka sama . ujar Hansol_

 _20 Years Later_

"Mingjun kesayangan mama"

Mingjun menatap mama nya , Minghao . yang sekarang duduk sambil memeluknya .

"Ba , sepertinya mama ingin sesuatu"

Jun yang duduk di samping Mingjun hanya tersenyum .

"Mingjun anak kesayangan Baba dan Mama pasti lucu kalau bertunangan dengan Hankwan"

dan tiba tiba Mingjun hanya bergidik ngeri .

 _Bertunangan dengan si gendut yang selalu menyebutku tulalit ? yang benar saja_ .

"Tidak ma"

Jawaban dingin dari Mingjun membuat Minghao diam sambil menatap putera nya .

 _hiks_

Mingjun beralih ke samping dan menemukan ibunya menangis . dan Mingjun merasa bersalah .

kemudian ia memeluk ibunya .

"Hiks mama tidak ingin apapun hiks hanya ingin Mingjun bertunangan dengan Hankwan"

Mingjun _menghela nafas_

"Baiklah . akan kulakukan apapun . asal berhenti lah menangis ma . Mingjun tidak ingin orang yang paling Mingjun cintai didunia ini menangis"

Minghao mengangguk dalam pelukan puteranya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kepada suaminya , Wen Junhui . dan Junhui hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati melihat Minghao yang membohongi puteranya dengan air mata palsu .

20Years Later

Hankwan menghentakkan kakinya kesal . ia menatap geram pada pemuda dihadapannya .

 _Wen Mingjun_

pemuda di hadapannya ini bersikeras mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah .

tumben bukan?

"Go away idiot ! aku ingin pulang ! "

Mingjun hanya memutar bola matanya .

 _kalau bukan permintaan mama , aku juga tidak sudi mengantar si gendut ini pulang . batin mingjun ._

"Cepatlah kwan . setelah mengantarmu aku harus kembali berlatih wushu ."

"TIDAK MAU"

kemudian Hankwan berjalan dan meninggalkan Mingjun yang tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya .

"Huh untunglah si idiot itu tidak mengikutiku."

ujar Hankwan sambil terus mengunyah makanan yang tadi ia beli .

Hankwan memandang sekelilingnya . ini baru jam 5 sore dan tumben sekali daerah ini sepi .

"Hey gembul . kau manis juga."

tiba tiba 4 orang berbadan besar menghalangi jalan hankwan dan membuat hankwan memundurkan langkahnya .

laki laki manis itu sangat ketakutan karena ia juga tidak bisa membela diri . hanya berharap ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya .

"Jangan sentuh kekasihku keparat" ujar seseorang yang turun dari motornya .

20Years later

"Aw sakit kwan"

Hankwan hanya mendengus dan kembali mengobati luka di bibir Mingjun .

Mingjun menolongnya tadi dan berhasil mengalahkan 4 orang itu sendirian . namun sebelum Mingjun yang menang , salah satu dari mereka berhasil meninju wajah Mingjun dan membuat bibir lelaki china itu berdarah .

"Thankyou for helping me"

Mingjun hanya memutar bola matanya . Hankwan mulai berbicara bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti .

"Kwan , kenapa sih kau selalu berbicara inggris padahal pengucapan mu sangat berantakan?"

Hankwan diam dan memandang Mingjun .

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau daddy ku memang daddy kandungku."

"Maksudmu?"

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"hankwan ah nilai ulangan bahasa inggrismu berapa?"_

 _"aku dapat nilai 4 "_

 _seorang gadis berusia 12 tahun yang tadi bertanya pada Hankwan menatap teman sebangkunya dengan tidak percaya ._

 _"Bukankah ayahmu dari New York? kenapa nilai bahasa inggrismu sangat buruk? jangan jangan hansol ah maksudku vernon ahjussi bukan ayah kandungmu ya? wah pantas saja kalian sangat berbeda."_

 _Hankwan hanya menunduk sambil meremas kertas ulangannya . karena suara Hyebi yang besar, seisi kelas jadi mendengar dan memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan ._

 _"Hansol ahjussi bukan ayahmu."_

 _"Apa hansol ahjussi memungutmu?"_

 _"Hansol ahjussi dari New York dan kau tidak bisa bicara bahasa inggris . kalian pasti Ayah dan anak tiri."_

 _"Beruntungnya ibumu dinikahi hansol ahjussi."_

 _"jadi siapa ayahmu? apa kau anak haram?"_

 _dan pertanyaan beruntun yang diucapkan dari teman sekelas hankwan membuat Hankwan bertekad untuk terus berbicara inggris . ia hanya ingin semua orang tau Hansol atau Vernon itu memang ayah kandungnya ._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Mingjun menatap Hankwan yang tertunduk sambil terisak .

kemudian Mingjun membawa hankwan dalam pelukannya . mengusap punggung lelaki manis itu .

"Kwan ah~ tidak perlu memikirkan pendapat orang . kita tidak hidup dari uang mereka . lagipula seburuk apapun pembicaraan orang tentang kau dan ayahmu , kau pasti tau kalau hansol ahjussi memang ayahmu dan sangat menyayangimu."

"Sewaktu kecil aku juga sering dibilang bukan anak kandung ibuku. kkk~ karna ibuku sering kali tidak nyambung saat diajak bicara . tapi aku tidak perduli . ibuku adalah ibu kandungku dan aku sangat menyayanginya . makanya aku belajar wushu untuk menjaganya . ibuku terlalu polos kkk."

"Jadi kau tidak perlu berusaha sekeras itu . jadilah dirimu sendiri . aku tau kau kesulitan mencampur bahasa inggris disetiap kalimatmu."

Hankwan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Mingjun .

"Benarkah ini kau mingjun ? kenapa kau jadi bijak dan tidak tulalit lagi?"

"Aku tidak tulalit Hankwan~ah."

"Tapi kau selalu memasang wajah menyebalkan setiap aku bicara."

"Itu karena kau berbicara dengan pelafalan yang aneh."

Hankwan hanya terkekeh .

"Hehehe maafkan aku . aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi . terimakasih."

Hankwan tertawa dan menatap Mingjun .

Mingjun mengusap kepala Hankwan dan membuat pipi si chubby itu merona .

 _kenapa hatiku berdebar . batin Hankwan_

20Years later

"Daddy aku menyayangimu . sangat."

Hankwan yang baru pulang diantar Mingjun langsung berlari ke ruang keluarga dan memeluk daddy nya yang sedang menonton tv bersama seungkwan .

membuat Hansol menatap Seungkwan yang hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya .

"Ada apa my sweety hem." Hansol menangkup pipi putera kesayangannya .

"Tidak ada apa apa . aku hanya terlalu menyayangimu dad."

"Lalu mommy tidak?"

"Mommy setelah daddy tentunya."

"Padahal aku yang melahirkanmu."

Hankwan hanya tertawa dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya . sekarang ia berjanji tidak akan seperti kemarin lagi .

Sementara di tempat lain

"Gege sayang , dari tadi Mingjun tertawa sendiri sambil memandang ke luar jendela." ujar Minghao yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar anaknya . sementara Jun yang ikut memperhatikan hanya tersenyum karena ia mengerti dengan sikap Mingjun .

"Biarkanlah , aku dulu juga begitu saat jatuh cinta denganmu."

"Eh? seperti orang gila? lalu Mingjun kita jatuh cinta dengan siapa? aku tidak ingin punya menantu selain Hankwan ."

"Sudahlah tidak usah difikirkan . lebih baik kita biarkan Mingjun sendiri." ujar Jun sambil membawa Minghao pergi dari kamar anak mereka .

sementara Mingjun tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi .

" _Aku baru tau kau orang yang lucu Hankwan"- Mingjun_

 _TBC_

 _Next chapter_ _-_ _Haruskah aku berhenti mencintaimu Minwoo ?_

 _-Kenapa hatiku bergetar melihat Soonji bernyanyi?_


	4. Yooeul & Seokji?

20 Years later

Guru lee telah memberikan nama nama murid yang akan berduet untuk ulangan kesenian nanti .

Soonji mengutuk guru itu karena memasangkan nya dengan seseorang yang sangat tidak ia harapkan .

 _Kim Minwoo_

Sementara Minwoo hanya melirik ke arah Soonji sebentar lalu kembali memainkan games di ponsel pintarnya .

"Minwoo kau berpasangan dengan siapa?."

tanya Hyena yang duduk di seberang bangku Minwoo .

"Soonji ."

"Kau tidak kesal?"

"Tentu tidak . aku hanya berpasangan dengan triplek itu di pelajaran kesenian . bukan di ranjang ."

dan Soonji yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertunduk .

20Years Later

"Soonji? ada apa ? ibu bilang kau seharian mengurung diri dikamar dan tidak mau makan."

Soonji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang sudah duduk disampingnya .

ia terlalu sibuk dengan lagu yang sudah setengahnya dibuat .

"Hah anak ayah ternyata menuruni sifat ibu ya sebagai pembuat lagu . bukan dancer."

Soonji menyunggingkan senyumnya .

"Aku juga bisa menari ayahku sayang ."

"Tapi tidak sehebat saat kau membuat lagu . kau benar benar mirip ibumu.'

Soonji tertawa melihat respon sang ayah yang memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menatap nya dengan tatapan yang memelas .

ia menutup laptopnya dan memeluk pria bermata 10:10 itu .

"Ayah sudah makan?."

"Ayah ingin makan bersamamu."

"Hahaha baiklah yah . "

20Years Later

"Yooeul , apa hari ini tidak ada les?"

"Tidak yah."

"Lalu apa rencanamu hari ini ?"

"Pergi bersama Ayah dan Ibu."

Seungcheol menatap putera cantiknya yang sedang memakan roti .

Hari ini hari sabtu dan hari ini mereka semua libur .

"Kau tau kan?"

"Ayah dan ibu akan berkencan? tentu saja."

"Lalu?"

"Ayolah yah , tidak bisakah mengajak ku? kalian terlalu sering berkencan setiap Minggu . aku bosan tau."

"Memang kau tidak ada janji?"

"Tidak untuk minggu ini."

"Baguslah sepertinya anak ibu sudah bertobat berkencan dengan orang yang berbeda setiap Minggu."

"Lagipula kau harus setia jika bersama Seokji."

Yooeul menatap ibunya dan mendengus kesal .

 _selalu si kuda itu yang dibahas ._

""Yeeah aku tidak janji bu setuju dengan si kuda itu . dia itu selalu tersenyum seperti orang gila saja. tingkahnya benar benar bodoh . tidak bisa diam dan matanya itu benar benar mirip seperti kucing . sama sekali bukan tipeku ."

 _Jeonghan menatap sinis puteranya ._

"Aku benar bu . dan tolong jangan pasang wajah seperti itu . kau sama sekali tidak menyeramkan . malah terlihat sangat cantik . benar benar mirip sepertiku ."

"Sudah aku akan siap siap untuk ikut pergi bersama kalian."

dan Yooeul pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan di meja makan .

"Benar benar anakmu cheol."

dan Choi Seungcheol hanya tertawa .

20Years later

Yooeul benar benar bosan . tapi ia harus mencari buku berbahasa inggris dan merangkumnya jika ingin nilai remedialnya diperbaiki .

namun satu jam dia mencari buku yang pas , ia sama sekali tidak menemukannya . malah kepalanya jadi sangat pusing melihat deretan huruf berbahasa inggris itu .

"Mau kubantu?."

Yooeul menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan pria tinggi yang memasang senyum khasnya yang lebar .

"Kau kan bodoh . mana bisa membantuku membuat rangkuman tentang satu buku berbahasa inggris."

pria itu tidak membalas ucapan Yooeul . ia ikut mencari sesuatu dan mengambil buku yang lumayan tebal . lalu pria itu menarik Yooeul untuk duduk .

"Nah sudah mengerti? beberapa halaman lagi dan kita selesai . "

Yooeul memandang pria yang duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya .

pasalnya , pria yang membantunya adalah pria yang selalu ia bilang bodoh .

"Chagi~ daritadi aku mencarimu." seorang lelaki berwajah tampan datang dan merangkul Yooeul .

"Ayo kita ke kantin . kau pasti lapar."

Yooeul mengangguk dan mengikuti pria itu . namun sebelumnya ia meninggalkan catatan untuk anak laki laki yang membantu sedikit tugasnya .

 ** _Nanti sore aku akan ke rumahmu untuk menyelesaikan sisanya . alamatnya akan kuminta pada Ayah atau ibuku ._**

 _20Years Later_

Disinilah Yooeul sekarang . dirumah sederhana yang hanya dihuni oleh tiga orang .

"Benarkah ini dirimu? kenapa kau sangat mahir dalam pelajaran inggris ini?"

"Kau mungkin lupa . ibuku berasal dari Amerika."

"Lalu? Tapi ayah Hankwan dari Amerika juga . dan dia sangat buruk dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris ."

"Sedari kecil ibuku sudah mengajariku."

Yooeul hanya mengangguk .

"Maaf kalau aku menganggu , ini untuk kalian."

Seorang pria manis bermata kucing memberikan air minum untuk mereka .

Yooeul menatap pria itu dan tersenyum .

kemudian pria itu duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka belajar sambil membaca buku .

Yooeul dibuat takjub oleh pria itu . karena pria itu sangat cantik serta anggun .

"Benarkah dia ibumu?"

Seokji hanya memutar bola matanya malas .

"Kenapa memangnya?'

"Wah kalian sangat berbeda . aku tidak menyangka anak bodoh sepertimu punya ibu yang sangat anggun."

ucap Yooeul sambil berbisik .

"Aku pulang sayangkuuuu."

Kemudian seorang pria masuk dan memeluk ibu Seokji . pria itu menunjukkan cengirannya yang membuat ibu Seokji tertawa .

"Ah aku tau sekarang kau mirip siapa."

dan Seokji hanya mendengus kesal untuk kesekian kalinya .

20 Years later

Yooeul memandang benda persegi di tangannya . entah kenapa ia menjadi bersemangat berkirim pesan dengan orang itu .

[Si bodoh]

Kau belum tidur?

 _belum_

[Si Bodoh]

Kenapa?

 _Tidak mengantuk bodoh ._

 _kau sendiri belum mengantuk?_

[Si bodoh]

belum

[Si bodoh]

Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?

 _Kau baru akrab denganku lalu berani meminta sesuatu? Wah ._

[Si bodoh]

Hanya sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah membantumu .

 _Baiklah baik . apa yang kau inginkan ?_

[Si bodoh]

Berhentilah bermain main dengan perasaan orang lain . belajarlah berhubungan dengan satu orang .

Yooeul mengangkat alisnya bingung .

[Si Bodoh]

denganku mungkin?

dan Yooeul tidak bisa tidak tersenyum .

sementara ditempat orang yang berkirim pesan dengan Yooeul ...

"AKH AKU SUDAH GILA GILA ! BAGAIMANA BISA MEMINTA PLAYER SEPERTINYA UNTUK SETIA?"

Seokji menjambak rambutnya seperti orang gila sekarang .

untung dikamarnya hanya ada dia .

 ** _ting_**

dan kemudian sebuah _pesan masuk_ di handphone seokji membuat pria itu bersorak .

[Cheonsa]

 _baiklah kuda bodoh_

TBC


	5. chapter 5

cuman mau bilang aku bakal pindah ke wattpad [unamenya @anymouscarat]

semua bakal diupdate disana termasuk cerita 20 years later . ga aku publish disini kelanjutannya T_T

kenapa wattpad ? soalnya aku ngerasa enakan wattpad huh :(


End file.
